


Take Pot Luck

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Draco wants, Draco gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Pot Luck

Get your arse down here,

or you can fawn the remains

from my tacky crotch.


End file.
